


there are no second chances (please come back)

by bruisedbutlovely



Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, that only gave him one life?, what if hardcore was a curse that phil had?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: Five people went into the Final Control Room.Three came out.---in which one life is a curse and phil had the misfortune of passing it down to his sons
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: bittersweet words // oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160981
Comments: 54
Kudos: 373





	there are no second chances (please come back)

**Author's Note:**

> i am going way back: welcome to the first betrayal of l'manburg, people
> 
> it's very short but i hope you enjoy!

_ “Wilby?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m here, Toms.” _

_ “Please don’t leave.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I’m never gonna leave.” _

_ “It’s so quiet.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Do you want me to sing a song?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Please.” _

_ “I heard there was a special place…” _

  
  


As the war started to go downhill, Eret led the people of L’Manburg into what she called the Final Control room. They were all supposed to be safe.

Little did they know, he had led them into a false sense of security.

  
  


_ “Tommy, get back, we have to retreat!” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “We can take them, Wilbur.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “No, we can’t. They’re stronger and will wipe us out if we stay.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “We can do it!” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Not now, not today. Maybe sometime else but right now, we need to retreat.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Wil-” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Now, Tommy.” _ _  
  
_

The others didn’t know but Eret handed away their lives for a crown. With a push of a button and words that would be repeated in nightmares, L’Manburg was betrayed. 

Blood splattered the floor of the Final Control room.

  
  


_ “Are you sure we can win?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Not by brute strength. Dream and his lackeys have more powerful items and more powerful potions.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “So, we’re screwed.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Not exactly. We just have to outsmart them.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “How do we do that?”  _

_ “Fight battles we know we can win. Gather better supplies. Strategy.” _

_ “What’s our strategy?”  _

_ “We can’t win by fighting so we must win by words.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _  
_ So, here they are, lying on the cold blackstone of the room, their hands clasped together as they slowly bled out. There was no chance for recovery.

Maybe this was meant to be.

  
  
  


_ “Wilby?” _ _  
_

_ “I’m here, Toms.” _ _  
_

_ “Are you sure about L’Manburg?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Of course I’m sure. We’ll finally have a home.” _

_ “I guess so. You won’t leave, right?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Never without you, Tommy.” _

  
  


But something went wrong, something was off, something was missing. For when Tubbo and Fundy respawned again, Wilbur and Tommy didn’t.

Their bodies were still there, their hands together. 

  
  


_ “Be safe, boys.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Wilbur, watch over Tommy for me.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Hey! I don’t need a babysitter!” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Of course, dad, I won’t let him out of my sight.” _

_ “I love you, you two.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Bye, dad! Love you too.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Goodbye, dad. We’ll visit.” _

_ “Just remember who you are.” _ _  
  
_

_  
_ Wilbur and Tommy never respawned. Everyone tried, even Dream, but no one could get them to wake. Soon, their bodies grew cold and the blood in the Final Control room dried. 

**Philza has joined the game.**

  
  


_ “Boys, you have to be more cautious than other people.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Yeah, dad, why?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “When I was younger, I was reckless and dumb. I dealt with magic I wasn’t supposed to and my actions had consequences.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “What do you mean by consequences?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “It’s called the hardcore curse. It means that when you die, you never respawn. There are no three lives.” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Do we have it too?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “I didn’t know the curse could be shared. Tommy, Wilbur, I’m so sorry.” _ _  
_

_  
_ _ “...” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “You have to promise me to be safe.” _

_  
_ __  
__  
There was a being with wings that blocked out the sun. He was an angel but not of peace and joy but rather, of death.

“Where are my sons?”


End file.
